My Immortal
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Song fic. Katara experiences some... not so pretty after effects with the death of the Avatar. Err... Aang.


**A/N: Oh, goodness, I have serious aangsty needs lately.**

**And a song fic? What's up with that?!**

**R&R :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

My Immortal

The images were fatal to her. They were so vivid and heart-wrenching. How could the Fire Nation take so much from her? Her mother was surely enough, wasn't it? Enough to drive her into madness and fall into depression so deeply that she'd cry herself to sleep.

But no. Of course it wasn't enough.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

She stared at the item in her hand. A woven necklace with a dead, blackened flower in the center. It was torn and peeling and fragile, but to her it was beautiful. The most beautiful thing in the world.

She felt a rush of wind caress her skin and long dark chocolate hair, swirling it in waves behind her. She looked away from the necklace, a single tear falling from her lashes.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

Everything reminded her of him. Even the scent of her own skin made her cringe like he'd claimed her as his own.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Leaving her. It wasn't at his own accord, but it was betrayal. He left with unsaid goodbyes and a broken promise. It wasn't fair. Everything happy and joyous in her life faded at the same moment he did. Her smile retreated with the last drop of life in his body.

Someone had to pay, but revenge was an impossible feat.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She looked down at her trembling fingers. What had become of her?

She could testify for the dead. She couldn't make sense of herself, but she knew clear as day itself, what had happened. The only true witness was the defendant, yet she knew it all. She felt it.

She could peak back in time. His beautiful porcelain skin drifting off into the mid-morning sun. Catching some rest and disappearing. Only later will she feel the pain that induced itself into her mind. Her body.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years_

He was innocent and scared. Fragile; yet far from weak. Could she be so dumb as to let him escape her grasp so swiftly? 'The Avatar' they called him. He wasn't the Avatar. He was _Aang_. He was supposed to be _her _Aang.

_But you still have  
All of me_

Deep down, in the farthest pits of her soul, he was still her Aang and always would be. He couldn't ever go away. Ever since he was fished out of that godsend of an iceberg, he was hers. And unbeknownst to her, she was his as well.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

The flicker in his eyes. The charm in his smile. The sensation of his touch to her flesh...

She was stuck. Stuck in a hole or... or pinned under a large boulder. Something. There was something that she could never let go of. She couldn't forget or heal or move on.

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams_

The memory flashed again and her irises gravitated towards the necklace in her clutches once more. Another rush of wind.

She shielded her eyes, hoping to keep the boy from her mind's eye. Hoping not to have _hope_.

_Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

She could kill herself, yes. It'd make up for lost time.

Necklace. Wind. Tears.

And maybe she would see him again. Or was it too rash? He'd want her to be happy. But there was no happiness without him.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

If she could just forget. Maybe she could pay the Dai Li a visit. But again, too rash. She'd rather die than forget completely.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years_

She laughed at her stupidity. A sound that seemed so lost to her. Her throat cracked and choked on the odd vibrations, like dust caught in her throat.

She sighed. If only she could hear his laugh _once_more. Just to see his bright, cheerful eyes, or that gorgeous crooked smile...

_But you still have  
All of me_

But she knew. Those things were too addictive. They were like her cactus juice of sorts. A drug that was amazing to experience, yet with horrible after effects and headaches for weeks.

Except, in this case, it was more like months.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

He was there. He really was. Comforting her through her pain, though unnecessary and inaffective as it was, it was still sweet. A little gesture from Aang. Not the Avatar.

She scoffed.

The Avatar.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Her soul belonged to the Avatar, be it as it were. Her soul wasn't corrupted by Aang; it embraced Aang.

'You're destinies are intertwined with his.'

With Aang's or the Avatar's? she wondered.

But it still wasn't fair, no matter what, it really wasn't fair. She knew she loved him, and now that he was gone she didn't even want to come to terms with _that_.

And _no_ amount of healing would ever bring it to justice.


End file.
